fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fist of Firearms Kenpo
'Fist of Firearms Kenpo '''is a fighting style created by fighting master Berrett Alders. The fighting style consists of various strikes and stances which center around the themes of firearms and shooting weapons. The whole essence of the martial art is to provide quick, efficient and focused strikes on the opponent and allow the user to even defeat groups of opponents in the quickest amount of time possible. Many of the martial arts moves were tuned so that those who were mages are the most adept with the style, however, very few non magical people have been able to become decent at using the style. History All will soon be revealed.... Tecniques *'Magnum Fist '(マグナム拳 Magunamu ken): The technique is one of the simplest techniques in the martial art. The general technique is a magic infused punch which deals quite a lot of damage if executed perfectly. The attack is said to have the proportional strength of a .44 Magnum bullet and can even cause Impalement. *'Grenade Throw '(手榴弾投げ Shuryūdan nage): This technique is another simple technique in which the user throws the opponent over their shoulder (or any way that will get them in he air). As the user grabs them they infuse a decent amount of magic into the opponent and as the opponent is air born they release it in the form of an explosion. The explosion can cause severe burns to the opponent and if executed correctly can cause fatal ones also. *'Sniper Pose '(狙撃ポーズ Sogeki pōzu): This technique is a little more advanced for those who know the fighting style and was designed for assasination. The user focuses magical energy into their eyes and focuses all of their concentration on their vision and breathing. The calmness and focus will allow them to almost "slowdown time" in their eyes and be able to make accurate pinpointed strikes. In this position the user can use various other assassination style techniques. **'Shot '(ショット Shotto): This technique is designed for up close and quiet assassinations. The user uses two fingers which have been pumped with magic and jabs then at the opponent, usually impaling them in a vital organ. **'Slice '(スライス Suraisu): This technique is designed for assassinations which require distance. The user once again uses two fingers for the technique. The user slashes at the air with their two fingers and a slightly visible ripple flows through the air. The ripple is very silent and can only be heard up close by the one being attacked. It is however possible to dodge if you have good eyes **'Recoil '(リコイルバイパス Rikoiru): This technique allows the user to effortlessly dodge and counter attacks relying solely on instinct. The user centers their magical energy on their nerves, brain and eyes which allows maximum efficiency in reaction time and thinking in order to counter pretty much any attack. *'Shotgun Shove: '(散弾銃ショーブ Sandan jū shōbu): This primarily used in order to gain spacing between the user and the opponent. The user focuses their magical energy and physical strength into their arms and hands and they push outwards. The air will rush from their body and send a massive shock-wave which pushes people and objects outwards in order to put some space between the opponents and the him/her. *'DS-39 Disable Technique: '(DS-39を無効にするテクニック DS-39 o mukōnisuru tekunikku): This techniques is quite advanced. The techniques requires a lot of concentration but not as much as the Sniper Pose requires. The user puts their magical energy into their fingers and they rapidly poke their opponent in their pressure point which disables their body. *'Safety-off Mode: 'Safety off mode is an very advanced technique so strong that even masters struggle to perform it. By "turning the safety off" they are actually removing the physical limiters in their brain which allow them to access 100% of their physical power. Obviously, with great power comes great weaknesses. Though the move would be deemed extremely usful as it provides a strength, speed and general reflexes boost it does come with a high fatigue affect and it could potentially kill the user if used for too long. *'Pistol Whip Kick: 'This technique can be used for a variety of types of kick, however, the overall principle is the same. The user concentrates a big amount of magical energy into their foot and they unleash an arced kick at their opponent, be it a roundhouse or and ax kick as long as it's an ark the move is used properly. *'Minigun Strike: '''This technique is very useful for attacking a group of foes or dealing with a single foe. The user focuses magical energy into their arms and fist and punches with one fist, the user then retracts the fist and punches with the other and so on and so forth. The momentum is built up gradually and eventually the users hands ar nothing but a blur. The user can spreads out their punches in a wide cone in order to attack multiple close by foes, or the can concentrate it on a single opoonent. Category:Fighting Style